Denethor's take on the War
by LOTRlover1066
Summary: What was Denethor thinking about before Gandalf arrived in the Return of the King? Was he thinking about the war? His family? Or maybe just how terrible his life was at the time? Rated T to be safe.
1. Denethor

_March, 3019 of the 3__rd__ Age_

The Steward of Gondor sat, and waited. He waited for news of his younger son. He had been gone for almost two weeks. "How long does it take to run a simple errand?" he pondered. At that moment, his son's best friend since childhood, Beregond, came into the tower and told the steward that he was letting Faramir's dog, Anduin, outside to get some exercise and uncross his legs. "Any news from Faramir lately Beregond?", "Sorry milord, no word" were the only words they spoke to each other before Beregond and Anduin went outside into the early Spring air. Denethor then went to his chair and sat there impatiently. He sat and thought long and hard and thought about how completely wrong his life was becoming.

He thought about Finduilas and how the remains of her family weren't too happy with him now, he thought about Beregond; who once had an enormous amount of respect for him but after Finduilas died everything changed, and he thought about his sons. Boromir was everything he could even dream of being: proud, valiant, courageous, not afraid to fight, well-respected, and like him, could be really quite stubborn. In fact, the only thing they didn't have in common was physical appearance. Like his brother, Boromir took after Finduilas in terms of appearance. However, he believed that Faramir was an entirely different story. He was as different from the two of them as Anduin was from a human, or so he believed. He took after his mother in practically everything except for gender. He was intelligent, loved to read, held a great dislike for war, was always looking out for those he loved, always placed others' needs first before his own, in fact he was everything that Finduilas was and he really wanted to be. But even though he had a great dislike for war, he was very quite good at it.

Even though Denethor knew that Faramir was everything he wished he could be way deep down, for some reason they hadn't gotten along for about 30 years since Finduilas passed away. He had no idea for why this was. Faramir couldn't have started it. Children don't start these things, and Faramir was only 5 years old at that time. He then realized that it was the fact that he was more like his wife that had started the feud, that he began to question the way he had behaved towards him for the past 31 years. He supposed that it was the fact that Finduilas was no longer around to compare him to that really started it and the fact that he NEVER did anything the way that HE, the STEWARD, wanted it done. He sat there for a long time looking down at the ancient horn that he had once himself borne and had in time passed it onto his elder son when he became of age, and then he heard footsteps approaching: The wizard Gandalf and some person (?) that he didn't know who it was. He pretended not to notice them until Gandalf spoke his name.


	2. Gandalf's arrival

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion Lord and Steward of Gondor" came Gandalf's voice before continuing, "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with council". Denethor barely looked up, but with still tears in his eyes the constant reminder of how awful his life was. And in a quiet voice with pain still in his voice replied, "Perhaps you've come to explain this, "he said holding up his son's old cloven horn in his two hands, "Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead" he finished finally looking up to see the face of Gandalf and his companion who, judging by his size, couldn't yet be full grown. He appeared to only be a child of maybe 8 or 9 summers. The short person finally spoke, "Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes". He then knelt down before the steward and looked up at him and offered his service. Denethor through the pain in his voice replied, "This is my first command to you: how did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?" This halfling's, or Pippin as Denethor soon learned his name was, reply was simply "The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many". Denethor felt the pain and suffering that must have befallen his firstborn in the back of his mind. He never wanted him to die in pain, but in peace and to have a long full life. _He was too young_, he thought to himself.

After about 20 seconds Gandalf ordered the young one to get up from the ground and said "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir. But it is not now. War is coming; the enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, wear out your defenses of this city. Wear out Gondor's armies. But you still have friends; you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan, light the beacons". Denethor was looking up at him from the roof of his eyes at this point. Gandalf had just reached his last nerve and was prepared to rip that wizard apart. "You think you are wise Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. You think the eyes of the white tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now: I will not bow to this ranger from the north. Last of a ranked house long bereft of lordship. Denethor had known his whole life that he was to look after the city until the king returned. Gandalf's really quite annoyed reply was "Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, STEWARD!"

Denethor had at this point had all his buttons pushed in this one conversation. He stood up and shouted at the fool of a wizard "Rule of Gondor is MINE! And no others!" At this Gandalf and his companion left the room almost running into Beregond who had just returned. He seemed more annoyed with him than usually. Anduin ran off in the opposite direction. Beregond approached him and said quite casually, yet still firm, "You do really need to learn to control that temper of yours. He's not the only one who tries to be calm with you without losing their own temper." Denethor knew exactly who Beregond was referring to. He was referring to Faramir who was still who didn't know where. He wasn't surprised to hear Beregond saying this. He and Faramir had been best friends for years. "You stay out of it" was his curt reply. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say" he replied sarcastically. "You really think that I'm not going to defend my own friend that I've all my life, who's already my junior in age by two years as it is? I don't think so. I'll stand up for him, not let him be harmed by your words. Words can kill, not just weapons, disease, and childbirth; no that" he said until he left for home. Denethor was now contemplating on what Beregond had said, but he pretended to have no idea what he was talking about. It was no use, he knew he knew, he knew Beregond knew, and he knew that if Boromir were here he would know too. No, he couldn't think about that. It was far too painful. When would it not be? Hopefully soon. He went back to his chair and collapsed in it once more.


	3. The Beacon

"The Beacon! The Beacon of Amon Din is lit!"

Denethor was furious at this unlike the rest of his people who were quite proud to have it lit which symbolized a string of hope that Gondor may survive the war. However, in the steward's mind, it symbolized the end of his rule. If the light could be seen in Rohan, where the king-to-be was, then the king would return and his rule over the city would be over.

However, he was aware that if Rohan did not come than there was no hope of survival for him or his people and Sauron would regain his dominion over the whole world and pick everyone off one by one_. Where is Boromir when you need him?_, he thought to himself. But then he remembered that Boromir wouldn't be able to help them or anyone and at the thought his filled with tears. He couldn't think about that now, he just couldn't.

Blasted wizard!, he thought. He knew that it was no doubt Gandalf's doing that the beacon was now lit and that the king's return now contained a very high probability.

"How can that boy get along with him so well?" he finally wondered aloud.

He knew perfectly well that Faramir admired Gandalf for his wisdom and was looking for the father figure that he had once had and wanted badly. Denethor knew this, Boromir knew this, most people who knew both of them knew this and also knew that they were often arguing about something or other a lot of the time when they were in the same room.

He went over to his chair and sat there for a long time thinking about everything and how the war would most likely bring out the worst in people and finally understood why Faramir had such a strong dislike for war. Many innocent lives were taken and usually weren't even involved in the war in any shape or form.

Two days went by and finally there was a call for help coming from the Pelennor toward the city. It was Faramir and his men! "It's about time!" he said at last. When the sound of hooves stopped he went over to his chair and prepared himself for whatever news they would bring from Ithilien.


	4. Faramir's arrival

Denethor was sitting in his chair determinedly when Faramir entered the room. He looked exhausted, but his father did not seem to care about this. He merely looked up at him and there was definitely impatience in his eyes as well as in the rest of his face.

"So what is your excuse for being so late THIS time?" was the first words that he highly doubted one day regret using as his first words to his son.

"We had to go to defend Ithilien" was his rather patient response.

"Excuses excuses" he mumbled under his breath before finally saying to him "Then what are you doing here? Osgiliath is still under attack." 

"We had to pull back. If we didn't all of us would be dead." (F)

"That's war. The brave die for their country, and the weak are punished." (D)

"And many innocent lives are also taken." (F)

Denethor didn't immediately reply to this. He knew Faramir presented a fair argument. He also knew how much Faramir disliked war. He was a very good soldier he hated to admit. _How can one who hates war so much be as good a soldier as he is_?

"But then I've seen you on the war battle field on more than one occasion" he argued.

"That is only to protect those I love from dying". (F)

"You're avoiding the original question". (D)

"I answered that already" was Faramir's response this time with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You most certainly did NOT! It does NOT take a week and a half to get rid of a bunch of Easterlings and defend Osgiliath!"

Faramir hesitated a moment and then while struggling to keep his temper and told his father about the halflings he had met in Ithilien and then stopped and waited his response.

Very annoyed Denethor demanded: "This is how you would serve your city?! You would risk its utter ruin?!"

"I did what I judged to be right" was Faramir's quite patient response.

"What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless halfling!" he paused before continuing, "It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults not to be used. Unless, at the uttermost end of need."

Faramir responded with "I would not use the ring. Not if Minas were falling in ruin and I alone could save her."

He couldn't save her with his live depended on it! 

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious. Like a king of old. Boromir would have remembered his fathers need. HE would have brought me a kingly gift!" (D)

"Boromir would not have brought the ring. He would have stretched his hand out to this thing and taking it he would have fallen." (F)

He seems rather confident about this. What does HE know? 

"You know nothing of this matter!" he yelled accusingly.

"He would have kept for his own" was Faramir's just as confident response before continuing, "And when he returned, you would not have known your son."

All right that was the last straw! I will NOT tolerate any more of this! 

Without thinking about thinking, he jumped up from his chair and started to advance and very accusingly bellowed:

"Boromir was loyal to me, not some wizard's pupil!"

He then fell over and started to weep. Faramir stepped forward and looked down at him with a worried expression on his face before asking

"Father?"

Denethor looked up to see the most amazing thing that he believed he would never seen.

"My son." He said through his tears.

Standing right behind Faramir was Boromir just like he had looked before he departed for Rivendell nearly 7 months ago walking towards him before disappearing so only Faramir was standing there in front of him.

Denethor suddenly remembered that Boromir was gone forever. He would never return. And that feeling would never leave him. He turned to Faramir and said quite harshly:

"Leave me."

Faramir turned and left and left him alone remembering the pain that he had felt for a month. _Why did I send Boromir? Why didn't I let Faramir instead? If he had died in place of Boromir, things wouldn't be hopeless in this war._ He believed what he was saying to himself and was confident that it wouldn't come back to haunt him and cost Gondor the war. _Where is this Rohan and Theoden King? They should have seen the light of the beacon by now! Theoden has betrayed me! _ He went back to his chair and just contemplated on the hopeless situation hoping that things would turn around.


	5. Imrahil

Denethor sat and remained to his thoughts. A couple of hours later his brother-in-law, Imrahil of Dol Amroth, and military advisors entered the room. Denethor greeted them and then proceeded to the table that was in the room.

As they began to plan the defense of the city Imrahil spoke up:

"So how are you two holding up?"

Denethor very irritably replied:

"I'm perfectly happy as I am thank you very much".

"I can see that" was Imrahil's very sarcastic reply.

"What do YOU know about it?!?!"

Imrahil stopped at that and said:

"All right! Forget I mentioned it. I just wanted to make sure that the two of you were doing all right. An event like that is hard to grasp."

Denethor knew exactly to what he was referring. He had been trying to come to terms with Boromir's death for the last month, and still couldn't really believe it. He eventually said:

"No parent should have to bury their child" weeping enough that it was difficult to know what he said, but Imrahil knew what he meant.

"It's hard to bury any family member. I should know". (I)

"Don't you try and bring Finduilas into this!" (D)

"You need to get a hold of her death and move on sometime you know". (I)

"No I DO NOT! YOUR wife is still ALIVE! What do YOU know?!" (D)

"Something that I'm SURE your second-born knows full well. Burying a sibling can also be just as difficult. And both of us were the younger sibling and lost the one person who taught us practically everything we know". (I)

"And YOU should be a little less harsh with him. He's been through more than you know" was Imrahil's last reply before leaving the room.

Denethor was left in the room with his military advisors and continued to plan for the defense of Minas Tirith. But, he was again completely distracted. "_This happens EVERY time"_ he thought to himself. Every time he had an argument with someone, those thoughts they brought out always consumed his thoughts afterwards.

"My lord?"

Denethor turned to see his military advisors looking at him since he seemed somewhat distracted.

"Are you unwell?" he continued.

"I'm fine" he replied halfheartedly.

"Very well, so shall we continue?"

"Yes. Let's".

After the plans had been set, the military advisors all left. Denethor was left to his conversation with Lord Imrahil earlier that afternoon. The topics brought up were both still quite painful for him. His wife's death a little over 30 years previously, and Boromir's death the previous month. Imrahil was right, Denethor was never gotten a grasp over Finduilas' death and since then had never treated his sons the same. He always managed to find something wrong with everything that Faramir did, and found ways to complain about him in general because he was not his brother.

Why is it that the two people that I loved so dearly that have BOTH been taken from me are BOTH brought up in the same dispute? Why does this have to happen TWICE in the same day ? Once is enough, but TWICE?! That's a little too much. This war is going to be a LONG one if every time I have a conversation the deaths of my loved ones are mentioned. And, even more so if they're both mentioned in the same discussion. Why does this have to always happen to ME?!

He spent the afternoon contemplating on his thoughts. The next morning, he was somewhat over his two disputes with both his son and his brother-in-law. He was perfectly back to normal when Pippin and Faramir entered the room at lunchtime. He sat up straight and awaited the events about to unfold.


	6. Faramir

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor. In peace or war, In living or dying. Fr-from-from this hour henceforth till my lord release me or death take me", Pippin swore to the steward.

Denethor responded to the young halfling with "And I shall not forget it nor fail to reward that which is given". He extended his hand with the ring of the steward out to him to kiss which he did.

"Fealty with love", he continued, "Valor with honor. Disloyalty, with vengeance". He spoke the last part to his son in particular.

He sat down and started to place his noon meal on his plate before he started speaking again, this time to Faramir.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact." He spoke with anger, impatience, and disapproval in his voice.

Faramir's short reply was "What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the river and Pelennor un-fought. Osgiliath must be retaken" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun".

"Much must be risked in war". _What is he THINKING ?? We are not going to forfeit that city to Mordor!!_

He continued with "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lords will?" with the kind of '_are you going to follow the orders of your leader or not?' _attitude.

Faramir looked at him for a moment before asking with the kind of voice that suggested that he was trying to hold back tears "Do you wish now that our places had been exchanged? That I had died and Boromir had lived?"

Denethor gave but a moment's hesitation before replying "Yes. I wish that" before taking a sip from his goblet.

Faramir, still tried to hold back his tears, replied with no less confidence replied "Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead" before making a slight bow and turning to go.

_In _Boromir's_ stead? No one can live up to his standard. What are you talking about boy??_

Faramir turned around for a moment and said "If I should return, think better of me Father" before turning around again and walking out of the room.

If you can manage to do as I told you and once Osgiliath is back in our hands and Mordor is overthrown.

"That will depend on the manner of your return" was his reply that pretty much summed up his last thought to himself.

_He won't return. It's hopeless. The war is over. None of them will return. Well at least I won't have to put up with his helplessness anymore. Why couldn't their places have been exchanged? Then we would have some hope in this war. Where is this Theoden King? That wizard said that he would come with the lighting of the beacons. The beacons are lit, and where is Rohan? I don't see any Rohan here. They have betrayed us! Middle Earth will fall beginning with us! It's hopeless. _

Denethor was kept to his thoughts as Faramir and his men marched down the streets and on to the battlefield back to Osgiliath and to certain death. Denethor may have been right. It was pretty much hopeless. Soon their last chance of hope in winning the war would be diminished.


	7. Pippin's Song

Denethor continued to sit at the table and eat in silence with Pippin just standing there. _It's too quiet._ He finally decided. _I wonder if there's something I could have the hobbit do to entertain me while I eat._

"Can you sing Master Hobbit?"

Pippin seemed rather hesitant at first, Denethor wondered at this, and finally answered "Well…yes". "At least well enough for my own people."

_So what's the difference between that and me?_

"But we have no songs for great halls. Of evil times" he finished.

_And is that a problem? I could use a nice peaceful song now._

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" he asked looking at Pippin before continuing "Come, sing me a song."

Pippin stood in silence before beginning:

Home is behind, The world ahead 

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through Shadow,_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the Stars are all alight._

_Mist and Shadow,_

_Cloud and Shade._

_All shall fail,_

_All shall fade._

Denethor continued to eat while he contemplated on the words of the song Pippin had just finished performing for him. Soon, Pippin had to leave him to see to his duties, so he reported to the Citadel. Denethor went back to his chair , that he seemed to spend a lot of time in these days, and just sat there and contemplated whether there was any hope now of winning the war.

Rohan will come. Mithrandir said they would. Now I think about it, I think that they're our only hope of winning the war. I wish Boromir were here. He would know what to do. He would comfort me.

While he sat there, little did he know that he, and the rest of Gondor, was about to lose a very important asset though they didn't realize it. With that, defeat would seem certain.


	8. Faramir's Return

Denethor sat in his chair for what seemed like ages. He still believed that had his sons' places been exchanged, then there would be some hope in winning the war. He was still sitting there when Lord Imrahil entered the room an hour later.

He had a kind of melancholy face expression mixed with concern. Denethor immediately questioned "What do you want?"

Imrahil replied " Your son has returned, lord, after many good deeds".

"Then why didn't he come up here and tell me for himself"? He was really not very happy that Faramir seemed so incapable of coming up to tell him the outcome of the battle himself, especially when there were still plenty of Orcs to deal with out there!

"Well…" he began, "He took a nasty injury and was unable to come up himself". He then proceeded to tell Denethor everything that he had seen on the field.

Denethor just couldn't believe it. _ So, is he alive or not? I like to know these things, including how many men we lost and if my own son survived or not. WOW, that's the first time I've referred to him as such in years._

"So, did he survive?"

"I know not milord. A couple guards from the lower level are bringing him up here as we speak."

At that moment Denethor rushed out the door into the courtyard where two young guards were carrying a stretcher with a motionless body on top of it.

"Faramir!" he said running toward his son and seeing him exclaimed "Please say not that he has fallen".

_I will NOT lose BOTH my sons one month apart from each other! I will NOT accept this!_

At that moment Prince Imrahil explained "They were outnumbered, none survived."

Denethor just couldn't believe it. He started to back up away and cried "My sons are spent. My line is ended."

Pippin moved closer to Faramir and placing a hand on his brow he said "He's alive!"

Denethor continued "The House of Stewards has failed!"

"He needs medicine my lord!"

_He is DEAD! NOTHING will save him now!_

"My line has ended!

"My Lord!"

Denethor looked over the wall to see an army of at least 10,000 down below.

_I thought Rohan was going to come helpl us. So where are they?_

"Rohan has deserted us. Thèoden has betrayed me!".

There were screams from down below as the orcs attacked.

After a moment of contemplating possible options, he screamed "Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!"

He turned around to see Gandalf behind him. He hit him in the stomach with his staff and twice on the back until he fell down.


	9. Denethor's madness

After Denethor regained consciousness he walked back into the house. He looked upon his son and sighed. _It is hopeless. He is dead. Everyone is gone and left me. Finduilas, my wife, my queen, has left. Boromir is gone. Father left when the boys were very young. Faramir…why must he leave me too? Why must he leave me all alone? Even though we __NEVER__, and I mean __NEVER__, saw eye-to-eye on anything, at least he was someone who hadn't left me (until now that is). All right that does it! We shall be buried side by side!_

"Guards!"

"Yes, milord?"

"Bring my son. We're going to tend to the fallen."

"Yes milord. Right away."

The four guards he summoned, along with some servants of the house, past the tree, and headed for the Silent Street carrying Faramir upon the stretcher that he was brought up to his father on with the lord Denethor. Denethor was saying, more to himself than to anyone else, "I am steward of the house of Anarion. Thus have I walked, and thus now will I sleep."

Then glancing down over the wall at the battle down below, he saw the army beginning to retreat to the higher levels of the city. With tears in his eyes, he stopped walking and asked himself "Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late, for die we must" and proceeded on walking.

At last they came to the House of the Stewards and opened the door. Denethor walked about the room while telling his company "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen kings of old." At that moment he stopped walking and turned to his company and ordered "Bring wood and oil."

The servants did as they were told without question. They fetched the wood and oil as he demanded. They piled the wood on top of the table that was in the middle of the room. They placed the lord Denethor's son on top of that and placed more wood around the table.

Denethor placed his hands upon his son's face and said more to himself than anyone else, "The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning."

At that moment the halfling, Peregrin, came into the room and said "He's not dead."

Denethor looked up at him and the halfling again declared "He's not dead!" this time attempting to move the wood away from the table. But, Denethor stopped him before he could accomplish it. He dragged him away toward the door ignoring Peregrin's protests of "No!" and "He's not dead!"

As they reached the door Denethor told him "Farewell Peregrin, son of Paladin. I release you from my service" before releasing him causing him to fall on the ground. "Go now and die in what way seems best to you." He ordered his servants "Pour oil on the wood!" as he closed the doors behind him.


	10. The Pyre of Denethor

Oil was poured on the wood as ordered. The battle still went on. Some of Sauron's army, as well as much of his own, were being lessened in numbers by the minute. But Denethor didn't pay any attention to that. He was paying too much attention to what was going on where HE was.

He poured oil over his own body and that of his son. He tossed the empty pitcher aside and looked down at his son, covered in oil, and motionless.

"Set a fire in our flesh".

The four guards advanced, torches in hand, and were about to light the pyre when all of a sudden the door was burst open. Gandalf entered the door. _How did that happen?_ At that moment Denethor also noticed that the guard outside was smaller than it had been. He saw Beregond fighting them off and would NOT let any of them through,

Who does he think he is killing off all my guards?! He SHOULD be killing off the OTHER army!

His thoughts were interrupted when Gandalf demanded; "Stay this madness!" as Imrahil rushed in followed by Beregond.

One of the guards about the pyre handed him a torch and he took it from him saying to the wizard "You may triumph at the field of battle for a day. But against the power that has risen in the East, there is no victory" and with that tossed the torch into the pyre.

Peregrin, Imrahil, and Beregond all looked on in horror as they saw Faramir lying there in the middle of the flames. Gandalf ran in and grabbed a spear from one of the guards and knocked him off of the pyre. Peregrin then jumped on top of it and pushed Faramir (and himself) back off of it.

The halfling began to beat out the flames when Denethor grabbed him saying "No! You will not take my son from me!" _I've already lost him once! I will not have him taken away again_.

At that point Beregond and Imrahil had both drawn (or again in Beregond's case. He was already drawn fighting off those guards). _What are they planning to do? KILL me? They can't. It's illegal to spill ANY blood up here._

At that point Gandalf urged his horse forward who knocked Denethor pack into the flames once more. "Ow!" _That hurt! Why must I have a horse kick me back into this thing?_

He then looked up at Faramir whose eyes were now opened slightly. He looked at his son and said with love "Faramir". _He's ALIVE? How is that possible? He's alright! (Or, he will be)._ At that moment he caught fire and screamed in pain. The last thing he ever heard in his life was Gandalf saying "So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion" before everything became dark and blank. It was over and done.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: to clear any possible confusion, this chapter is not told from Denethor's perspective. Gandalf is telling the story during this chapter.

He lays here now, motionless. His father's madness had gone too far. When Pippin came to me with the news that his father intended to burn the both of them ALIVE, I left immediately. Ever he followed me as a boy. Always asking questions about the way of the world. But now, it will take a miracle to save him. Aragorn now enters the room followed by the lord Imrahil of Dol Amroth and Pippin. Aragorn comes close and places his hand upon his brow. He feels how high the fever is. He turns to a woman nearby and asks "Has this house any herbs?"

"Aye sir, but not enough I fear for those who will need them."

Have you athelas?"

"I know not, at least by that name."

"It is also called kingsfoil."

"Oh that. We have not."

I then spoke up and told her that unless some could be found, Shadowfax and I would take her to find some and show her the meaning of haste. But it wasn't necessary. A small boy entered the room. Alright, he wasn't all THAT small. The boy must have been nearly 5 feet in height, Beregond's boy. He approached Aragorn with a cloth bearing six leaves. He spoke up "It is kingsfoil sir. But not fresh I fear. It must have been culled two weeks ago at least. I hope it will serve, sir?" He looked upon Faramir and burst into tears. His father had done everything to try and save him. He did not want it to all be for nothing.

"It will serve" Aragorn reassured Bergil.

He took one of the leaves the boy had brought and crushed it in his hand. He placed it in the bowl of steaming water that had been brought. He bathed the young man's brow in it. Then, slowly, but surely, he stirred. He looked at Aragorn and spoke, though quite hoarsely, "My lord you called me. What is the king's command?"

"Walk no more in shadows, but awake! You are weary. Rest a while, and take food, and be ready when I return."

"I will my lord, for who would lie idle when the king has returned?"

Aragorn leaves the room as Faramir drifts into sleep. I rise and let him sleep in peace. He will soon have to come to terms with his father's death and final madness. But not yet. For now, just let him sleep. That will be something for another time. Not now.

It has been nearly a month since Faramir awoke and now must take up his position as steward since he now is healed. I have dreaded this moment for so long. Do not think ill of me. I do not mean that it is not enjoyable for him to be restored fully to health. Now that he is ready to take up his authority in the city, he must learn of his father's final madness and death. I do not want to be the one who gives him the news. It would make it easier coming from someone he knows versus the healers, I know. And someone close to him giving him the news would also make it even easier. So that would leave me, Beregond, and Pippin…the three who were there when it happened in the first place. Oh, and Lord Imrahil, but I don't think he wants to be the one to tell him any more than I do. I eventually decide to suck it up and tell him since no one else volunteered to do it. As I begin to approach, Beregond comes to me and tells me I don't have to. He and Pippin are going to tell him together. I let out a sigh of relief. Beregond has been there for him since the beginning of his father's madness and should still be here for him now at the end.

The two of them now return with the news of, considering the ending, he took the news reasonably well. He may take a day or two to heal, but that's to be expected. I approach Faramir to see if there is anything I, or anyone else, can do. He assures me that he will be fine. He just couldn't believe that his father would do something like that. He will not turn into his father. I believe that he will make a good and wise steward just as Aragorn will make a good and wise king. Faramir shall live to see these days renewed. He will start a family and live in peace.

Aragorn spared Beregond's life and made him captain of the White Company, guard of Faramir, prince of Ithilien. I see the relief on Beregond's face. He shall live and share the glories of life in peace. Aragorn shall make a just king. I can see it. But my days are over. I was an enemy of Sauron. That was my purpose. Now it is time for me to leave. But not quite yet. Soon though, it will be my time to go now that the world is at least in peace and free from the one enemy.


End file.
